Icicle Lips
by DellyDaaa
Summary: Harry and Draco spend the first day of spring together in Hogsmeade, only the weather is not what Harry had hoped it would be. SO much fluff its ridiculous, Eighth Year, Rating is just be be on the safe side, HP/DM


**Okay so, I wrote this some time ago. It came to be simply because it was the first day of spring, and where I am it was still freezing cold, awful weather. Basically, that was the initial thought that led to the idea for this story. I know it's silly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, it must be said that I'm really not certain how to reply to reviews… or if you even can…so for all the lovely reviews I've received for my other stories THANK YOU, you guys make my life awesome! My apologies for never getting back to you guys! But know that you rock! I'll try to keep it up!**

 **Also, I think I threw something in the story to this effect, but just to clarify, we're going to pretend that despite them being of age wizards, Headmistress McGonagall doesn't let ANY students use magic outside of class, including in Hogsmeade. For the sake of the story. :P**

 **WARNINGS: VERY mild swearing, so much fluff you might vomit, and I guess OOCness… that's about it since slash really isn't a warning, okay?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money or anything like that from this.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _Icicle Lips_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, guess what?"

Harry Potter plopped down into an armchair next to the one occupied by Draco Malfoy in the Eighth Year common room. Draco placed a bookmark in the book he had been reading, to hold his place. He looked up at Harry to show that he had his undivided attention. He smirked slightly upon noting the Gryffindor's wide smile and (if it was possible) brighter than normal emerald eyes.

Harry continued, "There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend."

"Ah. How exciting." Draco drawled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and almost turned right back to his book.

Harry seemed to sense Draco's lack of enthusiasm. He frowned.

"You're going, right?" Harry asked. When Draco said nothing in reply, Harry shot him one of his quirky half smiles. He then nudged Draco's arm with his elbow. "Hogsmeade is always fun. It'll be nice getting out of the castle for a bit. Get our minds off the stress of our upcoming N.E.W.T.s, for a little while at least. Plus, it's scheduled on the first day of spring so I bet the weather will be perfect."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I have no one to enjoy those _lovely_ perks with. I'd rather be alone all day in the library with a good book than alone all day wandering aimlessly around Hogsmeade." He sighed and looked pointedly at Harry. " _You,_ unlike me, actually have friends to spend the day with. You're going with Weasley and Granger I'm assuming?"

Harry was frowning again at the Slytherin's words. "I don't think so, not this time." Then he laughed lightly. "Ron and Hermione were hinting that they wanted it to be a day just for them. I guess, being in school, there aren't many opportunities for real dates. I got the message though, and told them it was okay if they didn't want me to tag along."

"So, you're actually going to spend the day, by yourself, walking around Hogsmeade? I'm sorry but isn't that, well, lame and boring?" Draco snorted.

Harry elbowed him again. He did that often, but never in an angry or painful way. Surprisingly, it didn't bother Draco.

Harry replied, "No I won't be doing that. At least I hope not."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, warily.

Harry suddenly looked nervous. "Well, you said you have no friends. I mean, aren't we friends, you and me?" He swallowed audibly, clearly worried Draco would have a snarky reply.

As Draco considered his answer to that question, he thought about how everything had changed.

It had started almost immediately upon their return to Hogwarts after the war. Draco was the only Slytherin from his year to come back. Ron and Hermione were officially a couple, leaving Harry feeling left out more often than not. Neither would admit it, but they had both been lonely.

Draco and Harry had found themselves alone together in the common room during the second week of school. Astonishingly, instead of exchanging harsh words and insults, they'd exchanged a few apologies. They even thanked each other. Harry to Draco for not identifying him in the Manor. Draco to Harry for rescuing him in the Room of Requirement and defending him during the Malfoy family's trials, saving him and his mother from being sentenced to time in Azkaban. After that, something changed between them. At first, the change was in the form of civility and mutual respect towards each other. Soon after, it became something nearer to friendship.

Draco shook his head, coming out of his reverie to reply to Harry's question.

"I suppose you could consider us something akin to friends." He smirked, but his smirks towards Harry were no longer mean, merely playful.

"So, since Ron and Hermione are having their little date, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and continued to smirk as he said, "Potter, I do believe that sounded like _you_ asking _me_ out on a date."

Harry flushed deeply and started to stutter. "I-I didn't mean... no, not a d-date… just thought we could h-hang out… _definitely_ not a date!"

Draco just laughed. "Relax, Potter. I was joking." He pretended to think about it for a minute, despite already knowing what his answer would be. Finally, he responded. "Fine. I will accompany you to Hogsmeade, but only because you're clearly desperate to go, and I'd hate for you to look pathetic walking around all by yourself." He tried to make it sound like it would be a chore, even though he didn't really mind spending a Saturday with Harry. He'd never admit that though.

Harry grinned. "It's a plan then… and definitely not a date." He added the last part slyly.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He tore his attention away from Harry's face and once again opened his book.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry tried to suppress a shiver as he stepped outside. He failed. Draco didn't miss it.

"Potter, I know you're excited about it being the first day of spring, but I _told_ you it was going to be cold. I _told_ you to wear your winter cloak. But did you listen to me? Of course not."

Draco wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck. Even he was chilly, dressed warmly as he was.

"I'm fine. I like the crisp air." Harry shrugged, obviously trying his hardest not to tremble from the cold. As Harry had said earlier, "It's the first day of spring, damn it. It should be warm and sunny." He had insisted that he wouldn't need his winter cloak… or gloves… or a hat… or a scarf. Draco was equipped with all those cold winter weather accessories, thank Merlin.

Draco couldn't help but scoff, then smile and shake his head in amusement at the sight of the Gryffindor, now several steps ahead of him. Harry was practically skipping on their way into Hogsmeade. Draco wasn't sure if it was out of excitement or just an attempt to keep himself warm. Draco briefly glanced up at the cloudy grey sky, praying there would be no precipitation.

Harry turned his head back and shouted over his shoulder, "Come on, Malfoy. We haven't got all day."

His smile growing a little wider, Draco replied, "Actually, we do, as it's Saturday."

Harry just laughed, but slowed down to let Draco catch up. Once he stopped moving, he wrapped his thin cloak more tightly around himself, rubbing his arms furiously trying to generate some heat.

Once he caught up, Draco asked, trying not to sound overly concerned, "Are you sure you don't want to go back? You're going to freeze. I'm not having the Golden Boy die of hypothermia on my watch. They'd have me imprisoned for that."

Harry glared at him. "What have I told you about using those horrendous nicknames?"

"Fine. I'll refrain." Draco held up his hands defensively. Still, the worried expression never left his face. "In all seriousness though, I don't want you miserable and cold this whole trip."

Harry waved his hand almost wildly, apparently unconcerned. "I'm fine. I'll let you know if it gets bad though, how about that?"

Draco stared at Harry for a minute. He had a look of determination in his vivid green eyes. His cheeks were pink from the cold, but his lips were pouting slightly, unmistakably begging Draco to let them continue. Draco caved.

"Deal. You let me know the second it becomes unbearable," he said grudgingly.

A grin broke out on Harry's face. Draco quickly broke their intense eye contact and looked away, feeling like he'd end up regretting this decision.

They walked in silence for a minute before Draco asked, "Did you have anywhere specific you wanted to go?"

Harry shrugged. "Everywhere?" He paused before smiling sheepishly at Draco. "Maybe first we could go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?"

Draco now knew for certain that Harry was colder than he was letting on. Unfortunately, he had to say, "I'm… ah, not really allowed in the Three Broomsticks… "

Harry looked embarrassed for bringing the place up. Draco tried not to scowl, but couldn't help it. _Why is he embarrassed? I'm the one who put the Imperius Curse on Madame Rosmerta during sixth year._ The memory of that year in particular, and the one that followed it, always filled Draco with waves of guilt.

Sounding overly nonchalant, Harry came up with another suggestion. "Okay, the Hog's Head?"

"Sure," Draco said. Deciding to tease Harry a little and lighten the suddenly depressed mood, he continued with, "I bet it's nice and toasty warm in there. But, then again, you're not cold at all, are you?" He smirked at Harry who shot him with an indignant look.

"I'm not denying I'm cold, but I _am_ fine. _Really._ " He'd added the last word after catching the incredulous look Draco sent his way.

"Well, if you need to, at any point, you can borrow my scarf or whatever else." Draco said sincerely.

Harry, however, took one look at Draco's scarf and pulled a disgusted face. "Hell no. I'm not wearing your Slytherin scarf, no matter how cold I might get."

His initial instinct was to retort with something snarky and insulting, but then Draco found himself laughing loudly and freely. Despite all the inter-house friendships that had formed as a result of the few returning Eighth Year students being forced to share dorms, everyone still had a strong sense of house pride.

Harry raised an eyebrows at him. It was then that Draco realized he hadn't laughed like that in a very long time, let alone in the company of Harry Potter. He hastily schooled his facial expression and said simply, "I see you're point. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything Gryffindor."

Harry just smirked at him as they continued walking. Draco had noticed that Harry had been doing that often lately. The little smirks seemed to have popped up on Harry's face far more frequently once he'd started this sort-of-friendship with Draco. He chuckled to himself at that.

They continued into Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence. Although, Draco wasn't sure Harry could have held a conversation even if he wanted to because his shivers were becoming more and more pronounced. Draco was surprised at how many Hogwarts students had decided to go into Hogsmeade today. Despite the horrible weather, Harry and Draco were surrounded by countless fellow students as they walked into the village.

When they spotted the Hog's Head in the distance, Harry nearly started running. Draco shook his head at the stubborn Gryffindor, but subconsciously sped up his pace to get them inside as soon as possible. A harsh wind had picked up, making it feel even more frigid.

Once inside, Draco heard Harry practically moan at the sudden warmth. Draco himself was even a bit relieved to be indoors, out of the cold and wind. They got their two Butterbeers and sat down at a table in the back. Harry quickly took a large gulp and sighed contentedly. Draco had to contain his laughter. He took a sip of his own drink as his eyes studied Harry.

His cheeks were still very pink from the harsh wind and icy chill outside. His lips looked slightly chapped and were tinted a barely noticeable light blue. The color bothered Draco, but not too much. If they turned more blue, he thought to himself, he'd insist they go back to Hogwarts.

"What?" Harry asked. He lifted a hand to wipe his mouth. "Is there something on my face?"

Draco felt a heat rise up from his neck to his face. Harry had caught him blatantly staring at his mouth.

Clearing his throat, Draco replied as casually as possible. "No. I'm just making a mental note that if you start to look any colder than you already do, which is very damn cold, I'm going to have to drag you straight back to Hogwarts whether you like it or not."

Harry sighed, "I'm really fine, Malfoy. Why are you so worried?"

Draco paused. Why was he so worried? He could only guess that at some point he'd started to care a bit about the Gryffindor sitting across from him. That fact didn't freak him out nearly as much as he thought it should. Everything really had changed.

Realizing he still hadn't answered the question, Draco said, "Because, Potter, we are friends and that's what friends do. They worry about their hard-headed bloody Gryffindor-through-and-through friends." He smirked at Harry, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal about what he'd just said.

Thankfully, Harry just snorted, choking a little on his Butterbeer. Once he could breathe again, he said, "You know, I take that as a high compliment. So, thank you."

"Anytime, Potter." Draco winked jokingly.

For a second, he thought he saw Harry blush at the gesture. However, he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He figured Harry's cheeks must still be a little pink from their long walk into Hogesmeade in what was most likely below freezing temperatures. Draco knew that made much more sense than thinking that he'd made Harry blush by winking at him.

Upon finishing their Butterbeers, Harry and Draco were both hesitant to leave the warmth of the Hog's Head. Eventually, Draco suggested ordering two more. Harry gladly agreed to the idea.

Harry took a sip of his second Butterbeer, looking curiously at Draco. "Malfoy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Potter." Draco replied, intrigued by Harry's tone of voice.

Harry took a deep breath, then said, "Do you know what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"

Draco contemplated the question before saying. "Well, I know what I'd like to do. Sort of. Why do you ask?"

Evading his question, Harry asked, "What is it you want to do?"

Draco knew Harry was avoiding responding to his inquiry, but answered Harry's questioin regardless. "Something with potions. That's all I've got so far. I like the subject and I'm good at it."

Harry nodded slowly. "I get what you mean."

Quirking an eyebrow, Draco said, "You already know you're going to be an Auror, don't you? Lord knows why you came back to Hogwarts, honestly. I know they would have accepted you even without your N.E.W.T.s."

Draco was surprised when Harry groaned in apparent annoyance. "I'll admit I thought I wanted to do that. But Merlin knows I've done enough fighting dark wizards to last a lifetime. Now, though, it's what everyone expects from me. Not to mention, I hate that they'd let me be an Auror just because of who I am. If I were to do it, I'd want to earn my way in."

Genuinely shocked, both at Harry's words and the fact that he felt comfortable discussing this subject with him of all people, Draco couldn't think of what to say for a minute. Harry looked down at his hands, which were holding his Butterbeer on the table. Draco knew he needed to say something. He decided to go with his honest opinion.

"Well, then don't do it. Screw what people want from you. What do _you_ want to do once you leave school?"

Apparently, this was the right thing to say because Harry immediately looked up and blurted out, "I want to play Quidditch." He seemed surprised by his own answer and he turned bright red. "I-I mean… it was the first thing I ever felt like I was good at in the magical world, it just came naturally to me. And I feel truly _happy_ when I'm flying." He looked back down at his hands and muttered, "I know it's stupid."

Draco shook his head, then realized Harry couldn't see him with his head down. "I don't think it's stupid," he said earnestly. Harry looked up slowly, his emerald green eyes piercing Draco's with such intensity that he almost couldn't focus on what he wanted to say. He composed himself, but didn't break Harry's eye contact. "You're a great seeker, as much as it pains me to admit it." Harry smirked at the reference to their old Quidditch rivalry. "If it makes you happy, do it. After everything, I think you of all people deserve to be happy." Draco prayed that Harry would pick up on the sincerity in his words.

Soon enough, Harry smiled genuinely. "Thanks."

Draco couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Nothing to thank me for," he said honestly.

Harry rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Just accept it, Malfoy."

"Fine. You're welcome." Draco said, unable to control the smile that came to his own face.

Deciding they couldn't put it off any longer, the two finished their Butterbeers and prepared to head outside. Draco almost wanted to insist that Harry at least take his hat and gloves, but he knew the Gryffindor would never accept them. Internally groaning, he bundled himself up as they made their way to the door.

Draco heard Harry mutter, "Ah, shit," as he stepped outside before him. It only took him a second to realize why Harry was displeased. White flakes were now falling steadily from the sky, being blown around roughly by the hard wind. Draco groaned, this time audibly, at the precipitation he'd dreaded. Snow was the last thing they needed.

"Now will you listen to me when I say we should go back?" Draco asked desperately.

Harry, as miserable as he looked, shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you here. If you don't want to stay I understand. Feel free to go back, I'm fine by myself. I only really need to make two more stops anyway."

"Do you want me to go back?" Draco could clearly hear the offended accusation in his own voice. He hadn't realized until that moment, but he wasn't just worried about Harry body temperature. He _wanted_ to spend time with Harry. He actually _liked_ being around him.

When Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day, his breath hitched in his throat.

Harry said, "Of course I don't want you to go back. I'm having a great time with you today. I just don't want to drag you around anymore if you don't want to be here. I don't want to force you to stay if you're miserable."

Draco swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He simply said, "Where to next?"

With just a hint of a smile on his face, Harry replied, "The Shrieking Shack." He started off in the direction of his destination.

Draco swiftly followed Harry, gaping. " _Why_ the Shrieking Shack?" He tried his hardest not to sound afraid, but thought he might have failed miserably at the attempt. Wanting to appear unafraid, he added, "It's not like you can go inside and you're already freezing. What's the point of standing in this icy cold to look at a house?"

"What, do you have a bad memory there or something?" Harry asked, his chattering teeth only proving Draco's point that it was cold. Although, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes that frightened Draco a bit.

"Why would you think that?" he snapped. Harry couldn't possibly know.

"No reason…" Harry shrugged his trembling shoulders. "So, you're sure you never saw my head floating anywhere near the Shrieking Shack?"

Harry laughed shakily yet loudly when Draco's eyes widened. "H-how… you know about that?" He was horrified.

Once he was able to control his laughter, Harry said, "It's okay, Malfoy. I went into Hogsmeade under my Invisibility Cloak that day. It really was my head you saw."

While part of him was slightly impressed by the sneaking into Hogsmeade under an Invisibility Cloak part, Draco could only glare at Harry. Although, he couldn't bring himself to be legitimately mad at him now for something that happened during their third year.

"I forgot about your Invisibility Cloak." He muttered bitterly. "Even when I found out you had one I never made the connection between it and that day… Did you know, because of that, I thought I was insane for the longest time?"

Lips quivering, Harry smiled, but ignored Draco's statement. He stopped walking once they had reached the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack's lawn. Harry reached out a hand to place on Draco's forearm, making him turn and face him. Draco felt his own arm shaking simply because the hand touching him was attached to a violently shivering Harry Potter. Instinctively, Draco reached out and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, trying to force him to stop the movement.

"Now, why exactly did you demand to come here?" Draco asked. He was actually rather curious.

"The first time I met my godfather was in there." Harry replied quietly, looking at the Shrieking Shack, seemingly lost in thought.

Draco had a about a hundred questions in response to what Harry had said, but from the look on his face, Draco figured this wasn't the time or place to ask them. He, too, looked towards the house, letting his own thoughts run wild.

It took a few minutes for Draco to come out of his own head and realize that his hands were still holding Harry's shoulders. He also realized that Harry had turned his attention away from the house in favor of watching him. Draco suddenly felt very self-conscious for reasons unknown to him. He felt a chill go down his spine, and noted that it was not from the cold or the wind or the snow, but from the look Harry was giving him. It took him another couple of seconds to realize that his arms were practically vibrating because of Harry's constant shivers.

"What was the last stop you wanted to make?" Draco asked, wanting to move along. He was starting to see the tint of blue on Harry's lips again.

Harry tried to smile, but couldn't quite pull it off. "Honeydukes."

Draco couldn't help by raise one eyebrow, incredulously. "Is that really necessary? You can get sweets some other time. Like I said before, I'm not carrying your frozen body back to the castle. I'd be in a lot of trouble. Even though your own stubborn arse would be the only reason you froze to death."

Harry said nothing. He just continued to stand there shaking.

As he watched the blue tint to Harry's lips become more and more prominent, Draco began muttering, defeatedly, "Damn Headmistress McGonagall… not even letting us students of age use magic outside of class. A simple bloody Warming Charm would've done the trick… It's not right…" As cold as he knew Harry was, he couldn't risk his probation by breaking the rules. He made a noise that almost sounded like a whine, his worried eyes never leaving Harry's frozen face.

He ripped his hat violently off his head. The wind immediately blew his normally perfectly-in-place blonde hair around his face, but he couldn't be bothered by that at that moment. He shoved his hat onto Harry's head, despite the protest he received when the Gryffindor realized what Draco was doing. He was staring at Draco like he had two heads. Glad that Harry hadn't managed to pull the hat off yet, Draco next removed his scarf. As fast as he could while still being gentle, he wrapped it around Harry's neck, ignoring the harsh, stabbing wind he now felt against his own neck. He pulled the scarf up as far as he could to cover Harry's blue lips, red nose, and pink cheeks, while still keeping his neck covered.

Once he was done, Draco asked breathlessly, "There, is that any better?"

Harry was still shivering, but a little less dramatically. His eyes were wide, gazing at Draco as if he had never really seen him before. Draco was about to ask Harry if he was okay, but before he could register what was going on, Harry pulled the scarf down just past his chin. Draco was about to bark at him to pull it back up when Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's.

He stood completely still, whereas Harry was still extremely shaky. After a few seconds, Draco pulled away, quite suddenly, for two reasons. The first reason was that _Merlin, Harry Potter just kissed me_. The second reason was that _Merlin, Harry Potter's lips are icicles._

He didn't have even a second to comprehend the whole Harry kissing him part. There were more important matters. He glanced into Harry's emotion filled eyes for a brief moment before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him back the way they had come.

"What the hell?" Harry protested, as Draco figured he might.

"Potter," Draco replied sharply, "You are a human icicle. I'm taking you back. Now."

"But…"

Draco nearly growled. "Potter, I will buy you the entire Honeydukes store if you just shut up and come with me back to the castle."

Harry finally stopped protesting and began walking next to Draco, matching his pace. Even then, he didn't let go of Harry's hand.

Draco marched them all the way back to the castle, not stopping until they were inside the Eighth Year common room. It appeared that they were the first ones back, as the room was completely empty when they entered. Letting go of his hand, Draco forced Harry onto the couch closest to the fireplace. Draco sat down next to him, letting out a harsh breath. Once he was sure that Harry was alright and warming up by the fire, Draco allowed himself to think.

Harry had kissed him. He, _Harry Potter,_ had kissed him, _Draco Malfoy_. It just didn't make sense, did it?

A small, nagging voice in the back of his head countered Draco's original thought. No, it wasn't completely unimaginable. Lately, he'd definitely felt a fluttering in the pit of his stomach whenever Harry's striking emerald gaze was directed at him. Also, Draco didn't really mind Harry's playful nudges. In fact, he might have even _liked_ all the slight touches he'd receive from Harry. Plus, there was his smile and his laugh. The thing's he'd done see Harry smile and make Harry laugh…

Draco shook his head. Yes, that was all true. But Harry had been the one who kissed him. All those things answered more questions about his own feelings rather than Harry's.

He looked to his left to see how The Chosen One (Draco never was able to fully stop with the nicknames) was doing. He smiled when he saw that Harry had taken the Slytherin scarf off, but was still holding it in his lap. Draco's hat was still covering what he knew was a mop of jet black hair. He looked much more comfortable. He was no longer shivering at all and his lips had returned to their normal color. Draco's couldn't seem pull his attention away from Harry's lips.

Before he even considered what he was going to say, Draco spoke.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy." Harry glanced sideways at him.

"You kissed me." Draco couldn't look him in the eye.

"I did." He confirmed.

Now, Draco could only gawk at Harry after hearing his simple, honest response.

" _Why?"_ He managed to say after a minute of silence.

Harry shrugged. He went to run a hand through his hair, a habit which Draco noticed he did quite often, but his hand found the hat instead. He pulled it off his head and placed it on top of the scarf that was already in his lap. Draco waited patiently, refusing to accept that shrug as a legitimate response.

After some time, Harry answered. "I don't know, because I felt like it? Is that a good enough reason?"

"Not really." Draco grumbled under his breath. "Why did you feel like it?" he pressed.

Harry turned to face Draco directly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. He seemed to be choosing his words with exceptional care.

"Have you ever had a moment where you realize there's something you've wanted, probably for a very long time, but you never really knew that you wanted it until that exact moment?" He was able to rake a hand through his hair now, messing it up even more than it already was, clearly frustrated. "I know, I'm making no sense."

But Draco knew exactly what Harry meant. He'd had a similar revelation sometime in the past fifteen minutes. However, he chose not to say anything. Soon enough, though, Harry was talking again.

"It was just… for the longest time, I've always been the one protecting everybody. Then you come along today being seriously overprotective," he paused just long enough to glare at Draco. Then his face softened. "It was actually a nice change. Then…" He was flushed with embarrassment. "Then, you took your hat off to give to me and your hair was blowing in the wind. And I don't know, something just sort of clicked in my mind. And I felt like kissing you, so I did."

As embarrassed as he knew Harry was at admitting all of this, Draco couldn't help but snort in laughter. "My hair blowing in the wind? It must have looked horrible! That's really what did it for you, huh?"

"It didn't look horrible…" Harry muttered, shyly.

"Well, thank you Potter. I just hope you know it will never look like that again in this lifetime."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. Draco was glad to see his embarrassment had ebbed a little. "I hope you know it's still not completely in place now, Mister Perfect Hair Malfoy."

Draco scoffed and subconsciously raised his hands to his hair, trying to straighten it. He didn't miss the laughter in Harry's eyes.

It was quiet until Harry spoke again.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"You didn't kiss me back."

"I didn't."

"May I ask why not?" Draco could hear the hint of hurt in Harry's voice. He seemed unsure as to if he even wanted to hear Draco's answer. He buried his face in his knees, unwilling to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained despite the fact that Harry wouldn't have seen it anyway. "Don't take it personally, Potter. Your lips were practically frozen. Not exactly ideal for kissing. But really, I was much more concerned for your health. When I felt how cold you were, all I could focus on was getting you back here as soon as possible. Plus," he added, smirking, "I thought today wasn't a date."

Draco's joking reference to their conversation from a week before didn't seem to make Harry feel any better. His eyes peered up at him, hesitantly, and Draco was once again struck by how very _green_ they were.

"Was that the only reasons you didn't?"

"Well I might not have initially responded to it even if you weren't a human icicle." He paused, but quickly continued when those eyes were threatening to look away again, which that was the last thing Draco wanted. "Only because I was surprised by it. Not in a bad way. Like you, I only really had a… realization of sorts within the past half hour or so."

After an excruciating amount of time, which really wasn't that long but to Draco it felt like an eternity, Harry lifted his head from his knees. A nervous smile appeared on his face.

"Can I try it again? I promise my lips are a healthy temperature now." Harry said.

Draco couldn't help but laugh again in the same way he had when they first started their walk to Hogsmeade. Without answering, Draco turned to face him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Harry's.

It was completely different from their first kiss. This time, Harry's lips were warm and soft, although still slightly chapped. He was completely still, not shaking them both as he had before. Plus, this kiss lasted longer than their first three second one.

Neither pulled away after the initial simple touching of their lips. When Harry gave no indication that he wanted to stop, Draco took the initiative to bring one of his hands to the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Draco felt, more than heard, Harry moan softly and happily into his mouth. Draco's other hand came up to gently caress Harry's cheek, which was now flushed for reasons completely unrelated to the outside temperature. Their lips parted to deepen the kiss as Harry placed one hand on Draco's knee. His other hand made its way over Draco's forearm, past his elbow, up his bicep and onto his shoulder.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about _Harry._ How _good_ kissing him felt. It was slow and sweet and tender, but at the same time more passionate than anything Draco had ever experienced.

He was so wrapped up in the moment that before he realized what was happening, Harry pulled back slightly, grinning against his lips. The hand that had been on Draco's shoulder was now in his hair, roughly messing it up.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand as soon as he realized what the Gryffindor was doing, and pulled it away from his normally immaculate hair. He gasped before he growled, "I was enjoying that, you bastard."

Harry had that adorable, crooked half smile on his face. "How sweet. I thought you might be a bit more worried about your hair though. I just wanted to see it in its not so perfect state, just one more time." His innocent smile transformed into a wicked grin.

"Oh, you are dead, Potter." Draco warned just a second before pouncing on Harry.

He wasn't mad at all about his hair. All he cared about was getting to kiss Harry again. So, he did, only a little harder this time. Harry continued to laugh even as they kissed and it was music to Draco's ears. He didn't want to stop.

After some time, Harry pulled away and declared, "You know, I still expect you to buy me the entire Honeydukes store."

Draco smirked playfully. "Whatever you say." Hell, he'd agree to just about anything if it meant he could continue to kiss Harry.

He got his wish as Harry grinned and pressed their lips together once again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
